Secrets (SYOC CLOSED)
by SpunkyGirl6487
Summary: Several years have passed after Harry and the gang defeated Voldemort. Now everyone has gotten married and have families. Follow the new lot of kids as they go to Hogwarts. Romances will blossom, drama will overflow, and lots of secrets galore. SYOC CLOSED. This is a SUBMIT YOUR OWN CHARACTER STORY. ON HOLD.
1. SYOC (OPEN) Forum

_**IMPORTANT PLEASE READ:**_

_**Hello my lovelies! I've decided since it's been a long time since I've last posted, I'm redoing Secrets. If you've submitted a character before you're welcome to submit one again.**_

_**If you have any questions please feel free to PM me. I'll be starting the story as soon as I get all my characters in so submit them quickly! Everyone is welcome.**_

_**Remember, I want to make this story as much about your characters as possible so I want everyone's input; which also means you all get to pick the story-line. As soon as I get ideas rolling in I'll let everyone vote and the story-line with the most votes wins.**_

_**Much love darlings. xxx**_

_**-SpunkyGirl**_

_**Rules:**_

NO Mary Sues.

Have fun! Make your character however you like!

Your character can be similar to an original from J.K. Rowling's books but they CAN NOT be exactly alike.

Please let your character to be between the ages of 11-17.

* * *

**(MALE CHARACTERS NEEDED)**

Name:

Nicknames: (If you want one)

Patronus:

Parents/Family (Your character's parents can be someone from J.K. Rowling's books like Harry or Ron, etc. but you can be muggle-born or make up your family)(please describe every important member):

Year and Age:

Gender:

House:

Personality(very descriptive):

Appearance (Very descriptive!)

Character Picture(Link. Make sure to put spaces in the link!):

Blood status(Pure, half, etc.):

Quidditch? (yes or no? If yes then what position):

Skills:

Hobbies/talents:

Clique:

How do they like to wear their uniform?:

Clothing style(What do they like to wear when they're not wearing their uniform?):

Pajamas:

hometown/current living place(Be specific: ex. The wizarding world in a large pureblood mansion):

Favorite Class:

Least Favorite Class:

History:

Head boy/girl or prefect (yes or no)?

Wand (length, wood, core):

Friends:

Enemies:

Romance (If yes, give a description of whom you prefer):

Character theme song (Title and Artist):

Story-line/plot idea (Anything you have in mind? Can be something that you want for your own character or just the whole story line):

Anything else?:


	2. Final Character List

**Here is the FINAL CHARACTER LIST everyone! Thanks to everyone who submitted a character, I wish that I could have everyone's character in here but sadly I can't. Thank you all so much and I will be posting today! The character video will be posted on here along with the Intro so be on the lookout for that.**

**And here are the story plot ideas so in a comment please vote on which one you want!:**

A) A dueling tournament is being held for all the grades to showcase for an important ministry official or celebrity. The first years are to go against first years, the second years to second years, and so on and so forth. The winner will be named hogwarts dueling champion for that grade.

B) Draco or one of Voldermorts other Death Eaters (still living) is possessed by Voldemorts wandering soul (which is trapped between the world of life and death) and finds a lost time turner and goes back in time to stop Harry from ever finding out about the Horcrux's from Dumbledore/Somehow Voldermort escapes from the world between life and death and instead tries to take over the magical world in another country (maybe where the leaders of all the magical world are or something)/Or one of Voldermorts followers continues where he left off but instead of focusing on killing Potter focuses on the new magical students coming in. And they get some other death eaters to take down Hogwarts and capture all the professors and staff and make a replica of Hogwarts (all his followers disguised as the professors) and manipulate the minds of the younger wizards and use them as an army to take over the human world with magic and enslave the humans while a small group (the OC's) manage to escape "Hogwarts" and have to stop them

C) Have one of the students possessed by Voldemort

**And remember: IF YOU DO NOT COMMENT ON EVERY CHAPTER I WILL REMOVE YOUR CHARACTER FROM THE STORY. I want input people! I'm writing this for you all so the least you can do is tell me how you feel about the story.**

**Character list:**

Theresa Gwen Hough

Lysander Green

Orion James Black

Artemis Nott

Archimedes Nott

Dominic "Nic" Hanson Vaughn

Jesse Gregory Vaughn

Devon Caraway

Nathaniel Harper

Neilan Logavik

Harper Caraway

Quinn Caraway

Leon Kingsley

Zane Smith

Robyn Weasley

Ryan Malfoy

Rilana Kramer

Daniella Adkins

Isla Marie Montgomery

Kirsten Ambrosia Howell-Black

Ally Elizabeth Black

Rosalia Arcuri

May Blake

Sanderson Longbottom

Maribella Potter

Madeline Costello

Alexia Katie Graham

Pandora Margaret Thomas

Nicholas Massena

Jessica Nicole Lupin

Tessa Tan

Danika Black


End file.
